


Angelic Gift

by sweetcarolanne



Series: Angel!Verse [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Canon Disabled Character, Carnival, Circus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unto us a son is given...</p><p>An AU of my Angel!Verse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Gift

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not making money from this so suing is a waste of time!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

It was Pepper who first cradled the tiny miracle wrapped in a blanket of blue wool, but one exquisitely formed little hand with its already perfect set of nails was soon clasped around Salty’s finger as he bent in wonder to gaze upon this precious new being who had just come into our lives.

An adorable baby boy who closely resembled both my beautiful lovers.

Pepper and Salty were blissfully happy in their new lives with me, living in our peaceful house in the country. We had our two pet cats who we adored, and a whole barn full of chickens that Pepper especially delighted in. Yet something had always been missing from our existence from the very beginning, and I was determined to make sure that the void was filled and that the happiness of my beloved ones would be complete.

I knew that in the freak show, the little woman known as Ma Petite had been almost like Salty and Pepper’s very own child, and that losing her had devastated them both. And I could not help noticing the tender smiles when either of my sweethearts held a doll close or looked at pictures of babies in books or magazines.

So I telephoned and wrote to as many children’s homes as I could, and received a reply from one very quickly indeed. There was indeed a child available for adoption, a new-born boy with microcephaly who would otherwise be very hard to place but who was exactly what I was searching for.

He was like a gift from the angels, a blessing for all of us in the New Year.

“He’s ours, my darlings. Our son now. He’s going to stay with us always and we’re going to raise him and love him and he’ll have a happy life with us.” I smiled upon my sweet little family, and Pepper cooed as the baby uttered a faint contented sound and yawned.

“What’s his name?” Pepper asked and leaned to kiss his forehead. Salty chuckled but did not pull his finger away from the small clenched hand.

“He doesn’t have one yet,” I answered, and caressed his soft cheek with one trembling fingertip. “I was thinking perhaps Joseph might be a nice name?”

Salty looked up at me and grinned. “Joey!” he exclaimed ecstatically, and I smiled back at him just as broadly.

“That’s perfect – his name will be Joseph then, and we can call him Joey. It suits him – such a cute little name for a cute little boy.”

Pepper did not say anything; she merely smiled too and kissed the baby again.


End file.
